


Caring for the Angel Dads (AKA Soup and Movies)

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Has Powers, Adam Milligan and Sam Winchester are Twins, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Demon Adam Milligan, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Nephilim Sam Winchester, Older Twin Adam Milligan, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers, Teen Adam Milligan, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: After Dean, Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have any more children. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the two children and their combined destinies, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take them before destiny can be set in stone.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise two children with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.———————————————————————The twins care for their parents.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel & Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural)
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Caring for the Angel Dads (AKA Soup and Movies)

Sam and Adam stood outside Castiel’s and Gabriel’s room, both leaning against opposite sides of the door frame. They looked between the door and each other, listening to the groans on the other side of the wood. See, their appointed Angel Dads had both gone out the other day, both coming back looking beaten up. Gabriel had assured both of them that he and Cas were fine but, from the sounds they were hearing, they were far from it. 

Sam looked to Adam, his big hazel eyes filled with worry. “I didn’t know angels could get sick— or- or whatever this is.” He spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whispers, his wings fluttering with anxiety.

Adam was trying his best to mask his own worry, part of his mind screaming _stay strong for Sammy._ He nodded after a minute, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the door. “Yeah, me neither.. but if it was an angel-on-angel attack and someone used a more harmful weapon than the angel blades then.. I guess they could potentially get sick.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair, trying to think up a way to help, before he looked back to Adam, a tiny smile on his face. “We can make them soup! Don’t people usually do that for the hurting and ill?” 

Adam looked back to his brother, considering it, before nodding. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulder, walking to the stairs with him. “Yeah, come on, Sammy. Let’s make the Angel Dads some soup.”

Sam’s smile widened as he looked up to his older brother. “Yeah!”

——————————————————————————

Once they were downstairs and in the kitchen, ingredients set out neatly on the island in the center (courtesy to Creation), pot set on the stove, Adam pulled out a cookbook from a rack. 

The fifteen year olds made sure they had everything before getting to work on the homemade soup from the book. Adam had suggested not ‘half-assing’ it, making it by hand instead of by power. Sam gladly agreed. 

Soon enough, they were finished with it, two bowls made from the heaping of soup in the pot. They stood back, admiring their work, before Sam turned to him.

“We need trays..”

“Don’t you still have some ‘creating-juice’ or whatever?”

“Those vegetables and that chicken covered most of it.”

“You mean those five live chickens you whipped out of your back pocket before the store-bought-looking-chicken we actually needed?” 

“Shut up, they’re cute and now we have chickens so—“ Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

Adam rolled his eyes, putting the bowls on the counter, scooting them near the wall. “Come on, Samalam, let’s go buy trays.”

Sam glared at him and pulled out some money from thin air, earning him an equal, fake glare from Adam.

“Wow, Sam, so you can create that but not—“

“Ad, dollar bills are _small_ , they’re easy to create.”

Adam led the way to the door, looking back to him with a smirk. “Ah, so that means they’re also easy to destroy.”

“Adam Novak don’t you dare destroy my money.”

——————————————————————————

After a quick and uneventful ( ~~it was definitely eventful but Gabe and Cas didn’t need to know about that~~ ) trip to the store, Adam and Sam walked up the stairs carefully, both carrying trays for one of the Angel Dads. Once they were outside the room, Adam knocked with his foot three times, before tilting his head so the door opened.

Adam walked in first, his brows furrowing. “God, you guys look terrible.”

Gabriel gave them both a tiny, pained smile. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Hey, any time.” He paused, looking over to Sam, who was staring down at the soup. “We made you two soup. Sam’s idea.”

Castiel sat up, wincing a little. “Thank you both.”

Sam nodded, taking the lead and setting one tray in Castiel’s lap, Adam setting the other on Gabriel’s lap. “You two do look pretty bad.. uh....” He looked around, blinking out of the room for a minute, before snapping back with a stack of movies and their first aid kit. “Here! First aid so you two can take medicine.. and movies so you have something to do!” 

Adam ruffled his hair, before sitting on the foot of Gabe’s bed, taking a few movies from the stack. “Hm.. yeah, movie night? Also don’t worry about the dishes, Sammy and I can do those.”

Sam nodded, sitting on the edge of Cas’ bed, opening a bottle of pills, he handed two of them to Adam to give to Gabe, before handing another two to Cas. “They’ll... probably make you feel better.” 

——————————————————————————

After the movies and soup bowls were done, Sam and Adam left the room, going back down to the kitchen. 

“You think they’re gonna be okay, Ad?” Sam asked as he washed out and began to clean the bowls.

Adam took one of the bowls once it was clean, drying it off with a hum. “They always are, kiddo.”


End file.
